wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fabryka Absolutu/04
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. A. Prezes Bondy z zastanowieniem ssał cygaro. — A w jaki sposób poznałeś to wszystko? — zapytał. — Na samym sobie — mówił inżynier Marek, zaczynając znowu przechadzać się po pokoju. — Mój Perfect Carburator tym właśnie, że dokładnie spala materię, wyrabia produkt uboczny: czysty, wolny Absolut, bóstwo w stanie chemicznie czystym. Można by rzec, że z jednej strony wydziela mechaniczną energię, z drugiej istotę bóstwa. Zupełnie tak samo, jak gdy rozkładasz wodę na wodór i tlen, tylko że w mierze ogromnie większej. — Hm — mruknął pan Bondy. — Więc dalej! — Ja myślę — wywodził Marek bardzo ostrożnie — że niektóre wyjątkowe osobistości potrafią same rozłożyć w sobie substancję materialną i boską. No, jakby to powiedzieć... Umieją wydzielić Absolut z własnej swej materii. Różni tacy cudotwórcy, magowie, fakirzy, media i prorocy, umieją to przy pomocy jakiejś własnej siły psychicznej. Mój Karburator robi to całkiem maszynowo. Jest to powiedzmy fabryka Absolutu. — Fakty! — rzekł Bondy. — Trzymaj się faktów. — Więc dam ci fakty. Swój Perfect Carburator zbudowałem zrazu tylko teoretycznie. Potem zrobiłem mały model, który nie chciał chodzić. Dopiero czwarty model naprawdę ruszył z miejsca. Był całkiem malutki, ale chodził bardzo ładnie. I nawet wtedy, gdy budowałem go w tak malutkich rozmiarach, odczuwałem jego specjalne działanie na mnie. Takie cudowne stany wesołości i dziwnego czasu. Ale ja myślałem, że to jest tylko radość z powodu wynalazku, czy też może skutki przepracowania. Wtedy właśnie pierwszy raz zacząłem prorokować i robić cuda. — Co ty wygadujesz? — zawołał prezes Bondy. — Prorokowałem i robiłem cuda — powtórzył Marek i zasępił się. — Miewałem chwile straszliwego oświecenia. Widziałem na przykład całkiem jasno, co się stanie w przyszłości. I twoją dzisiejszą wizytę sobie wyprorokowałem. Pewnego razu przy tokarce zdarłem sobie paznokieć. Patrzyłem na poraniony palec i widziałem, jak narasta mi paznokieć nowy. Widocznie życzyłem sobie tego, ale było to dziwne i — straszne. Albo wyobraź sobie, że wznosiłem się w górę i chodziłem w powietrzu. To się nazywa lewitacja. Nigdy w takie głupstwa nie wierzyłem. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak się przeraziłem. — Wyobrażam sobie — rzekł Bondy poważnie. — To musi być przykre. — Ogromnie przykre. Myślałem, że to coś nerwowego, autosugestia, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Tymczasem zbudowałem ten duży Karburator, co stoi w piwnicy, i wprawiłem go w ruch. Jak ci już powiedziałem, chodzi już sześć tygodni dniem i nocą. I tu dopiero poznałem w pełni całą doniosłość tej rzeczy. W ciągu jednego dnia cała piwnica była nabita Absolutem jak armata i co gorsza, zaczęło się to rozłazić po całym domu. Uważasz, czysty Absolut przenika każdą materię, ale materię grubą nieco wolniej. W powietrzu rozchodzi się szybko, jak światło. Kiedym wszedł do piwnicy, opadło mnie to niby atak jakiejś choroby. Krzyczałem na cały głos. Nawet nie wiem, skąd wziąłem tyle siły, by uciec. Tutaj u siebie zacząłem o całej sprawie rozmyślać. Pierwszą moją myślą było, że chodzi tu o jakiś nowy, upajający, czy rozweselający gaz, który powstaje przy doskonałym spalaniu materii. Dlatego kazałem z zewnątrz dorobić ten wentylator. Dwaj z moich monterów popadli przy tym w stan oświecenia; trzeci był alkoholikiem i być może, że to go trochę imunizowało''imunizować'' — uodpornić. edytorski. Dopóki sądziłem, że tu chodzi jedynie o gaz, robiłem różne doświadczenia. Ciekawe, że w Absolucie każde światło wydaje daleko większy blask. Gdyby można było utrzymać go w szklanej gruszce, napełniałbym tym żarówki. Ale on się ulatnia z każdego naczynia choćby nie wiem jak uszczelnionego. Potem przyszło mi na myśl, że to jest jakieś promieniowanie XY, ale nie ma tu ani śladu jakiejś elektryczności, a na światłoczułych płytkach nie zaznacza się nic a nic. Na trzeci dzień musieli mego dozorcę domowego zawieźć do sanatorium, bo mieszkał akurat nad piwnicą. Jego żona także... zaniemogła. — Dlaczego do sanatorium? — nastawał Bondy. — Nawrócił się. Miał natchnienie. Wygłaszał mowy religijne i robił cuda. Jego żona prorokowała. Dozorca ten był człowiekiem bardzo porządnym, monistą i wolnomyślicielem, no, bardzo porządny to był człowiek. Wyobraź sobie, że ni z tego, ni z owego zaczął uzdrawiać ludzi wkładaniem rąk. Oczywiście, został natychmiast oskarżony. Lekarz powiatowy, mój przyjaciel, był bardzo wzburzony. Kazałem go zawieźć do sanatorium, żeby położyć kres zgorszeniu. Podobno już mu lepiej, wyzdrowiał i stracił moc czynienia cudów. Poślę go jeszcze na wieś jako rekonwalescenta. Ja sam zresztą zacząłem czynić cuda i stałem się jasnowidzem. Między innymi miałem wizje ogromnych lasów skrzypowych na moczarach z dziwacznymi zwierzętami. Może dlatego, że spalałem w Karburatorze węgiel górnośląski, który jest najstarszy. Jest w nim niezawodnie bóstwo węgla kamiennego. Prezes Bondy otrząsnął się. — Ależ to straszne, mój Marku! — zawołał. — Straszne — zgodził się Marek ponuro. — Powoli przychodziło zrozumienie, że nie chodzi tu o gaz, ale o Absolut. Cierpiałem okropnie, miałem jakieś niepojęte objawy. Czytałem ludzkie myśli, wydawałem z siebie światło, musiałem z sobą strasznie walczyć, aby nie zacząć się modlić i głosić wiarę w Boga. Chciałem cały ten Karburator zasypać piaskiem, ale wpadłem w stan lewitacji. Nie można tej maszyny zatrzymać niczym. Już w domu nie sypiam. I w fabryce wśród robotników przytrafiły się ciężkie przypadki oświecenia. Już nie wiem, co mam robić, przyjacielu. Naturalnie, że wypróbowałem wszystkie możliwe materiały uszczelniające, które mogłyby nie przepuszczać Absolutu z piwnicy na świat. Popiół, piasek, metalowe płyty, ale nic tu nie poradzisz. Próbowałem obłożyć piwnicę pismami profesora Krejczego''Krejczy'' — nazwisko to nosiło (lub nosi) wielu wybitnych Czechów, w czasach powstawania Fabryki Absolutu mogli to być m.in.: František Krejčí (1858–1934), psycholog, filozof i polityk; František Václav Krejčí (1867–1941), pisarz, dziennikarz i polityk; Jan Krejčí (1868–1942), językoznawca, rektor uniwersytetu Masaryka. edytorski, Spencera''Herbert Spencer'' (1820–1903) — ang. filozof i socjolog. edytorski, Haeckla''Ernst Haeckel'' (1834–1919) — niem. filozof i biolog, zwolennik darwinizmu. edytorski, pozytywistami. Pomyśl, przyjacielu, że Absolut przebija się łatwo i przez takie rzeczy! Nawet gazety, książki do nabożeństwa, święty Wojciech, patriotyczne śpiewniki, wykłady uniwersyteckie, książki Q. M. Vyskočila''Quido Maria Vyskočil'' (właśc. Antonín Ludvík Vyskočil; 1881–1969) — czeski pisarz, poeta, bibliotekoznawca i scenarzysta filmowy, autor licznych dzieł literackich, z których najbardziej znane są utwory inspirowane legendami z folkloru górników z jego rodzinnego Příbramia, Stříbrné město (1910) i Šachta (1927). edytorski, broszury polityczne i stenogramy sejmowe nie są dla Absolutu nieprzepuszczalne! Jestem wprost zrozpaczony. Nie daje się to ani zamknąć, ani wyssać. Po prostu jakieś rozpętane zło. — Wolnego, mój drogi — rzekł pan Bondy. — Czy to naprawdę aż tak wielkie zło? Nawet gdyby istotnie tak było, jak powiadasz... czy to znowu tak wielkie nieszczęście? — Słuchaj, Bondy, mój Karburator to rzecz ogromna. Wywróci do góry nogami cały świat, pod względem technicznym i społecznym; koszty produkcji potanieją niesłychanie, zniknie nędza i głód, a kiedyś tam mój Karburator ochroni naszą planetę przed zmarznięciem. Ale z drugiej strony rzuca on w świat bóstwo jako produkt uboczny. Zaklinam cię, przyjacielu, nie lekceważ tego. My nie przywykliśmy do obcowania z prawdziwym bóstwem. Nawet pojęcia nie mamy, ile mogłaby nabroić jego obecność, powiedzmy kulturalnie, moralnie i tam dalej. Człowieku, tu chodzi przecie o ludzką cywilizację! — Zaraz, zaraz — rzekł prezes Bondy zamyśliwszy się. — Może istnieją takie zaklęcia. Czy już wzywałeś księży? — Jakich księży? — Byle jakich. Przecież o wyznanie tu chodzić nie może. Potrafiliby może zakazać to i owo. — Zabobony! — wybuchnął Marek. — Dajże ty mi spokój z klechami! Żeby mi w mojej uczciwej piwnicy urządzili jakie cudami słynące pielgrzymowisko! U mnie, przy moich poglądach! — Dobrze — zgodził się pan Bondy. — To ja sam ich poproszę. Człowiek nigdy nie wie, co się może przydać... Zaszkodzić taka rzecz w żadnym razie nie może. Ostatecznie, ja przeciwko Bogu nic nie mam. Chodzi o to, żeby nie było zakłóceń w pracy. Czy próbowałeś załatwić rzecz po dobremu? — Nie! — zaprotestował inżynier Marek. — To źle — rzekł sucho prezes Bondy. — Może dałoby się zawrzeć z Absolutem jakąś umowę. Bardzo ścisły kontrakt, mniej więcej taki: — Zobowiązujemy się wyrabiać Cię bez rozgłosu, bez zakłócania pracy, w rozmiarach, jakie ustalimy; Ty w zamian zobowiążesz się, iż zrzekasz się wszystkich boskich manifestacji w zasięgu tylu a tylu metrów od miejsca produkcji. — Jak uważasz, czy zgodziłby się na to? — Nie wiem — odpowiedział Marek z niesmakiem. — Zdaje się, iż podobało mu się specjalnie istnieć dalej niezależnie od materii. Może by on... we własnym interesie... pozwolił pogadać z sobą. Ale ode mnie tego nie żądaj. — Dobrze — zgodził się Bondy. — Poślę swego notariusza. Bardzo taktowny i zręczny człowiek. A poza tym, może dałoby się zaproponować mu jaki kościół. Przecież taka fabryczna piwnica, w takim otoczeniu, jest dla niego trochę nie tego... nieodpowiednia. Należałoby wybadać jego upodobania. Próbowałeś tego już? — Nie. Najchętniej zalałbym piwnicę wodą. — Nie tak prędko, mój Marku! Ja twój wynalazek niezawodnie kupię. Oczywiście, sam rozumiesz, że poślę tu jeszcze swoich techników... Rzecz trzeba dobrze zbadać. Być może, iż jest to naprawdę tylko gaz trujący. Ale choćby to był nawet sam Absolut, nic mnie to nie obchodzi, jeśli Karburator pracuje, jak się patrzy. Marek wstał. — Odważyłbyś się korzystać z Karburatora w fabrykach MEAS? — Odważę się wyrabiać Karburatory masowo — odpowiedział Bondy powstając. — Karburatory dla pociągów i okrętów, Karburatory do centralnego ogrzewania, Karburatory dla gospodarstw i urzędów, dla fabryk i szkół. Za lat dziesięć będzie się paliło tylko w Karburatorach. Proponuję ci trzy procent z zysku brutto. Za pierwszy rok otrzymasz pewno tylko parę milionów. Tymczasem możesz się wyprowadzić, żebym mógł posłać tu swoich ludzi. Jutro rano przywiozę tu pana biskupa. Zejdź mu z drogi, kolego. W ogóle dobrze zrobisz, jeśli znikniesz. Jesteś troszkę przykry. Nie chciałbym popsuć swoich stosunków z Absolutem zaraz na początku. — Bondy! Przyjacielu! — szeptał Marek pełen zgrozy — ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni: sprowadzisz Boga na świat. — W takim razie — rzekł Bondy dostojnie — będzie mi za to chyba wdzięczny. Liczę na to, że nie okaże się sknerą wobec mnie. ----